I'm head over heels in love with you!
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: This is a novel length story, not that I intended for it to be. I just simply ran with this idea as it came to me. JANDY, Kylanda, and Leclan! : Andy finds out some new things in her life, including being sent away to live with her Dad in Florida. Etc.
1. Secrets

**Hey,**

**I'm not new to fanfic, but I am new to writing for Kyle XY, which I love!**

**I am used to writing for another show, so I hope my creativity for this show is as good as for the other shows I write for. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea**

Josh lazily sat up in his bed. Finally the weekend had come and he could finally relax and spend his time with Andy. He let out a deep breath, climbing back into his navy blue sheets, as he looked up at the clock, "Too early." He rolled over and shut his eyes, trying to go back to bed. He just couldn't seem to stop his mind from racing. All he could think about was Andy and the fact that she didn't have cancer anymore.

He had never heard such amazing news in his life and since Andy's cancer began in remission he had a totally different outlook on life. He glanced back up at the clock, debating whether or not it was too early to call her.

"8:00, what the heck!" he flipped open his phone.

"You do know what time it is, right?" Andy answered, groggily rolling over in her bed.

"I miss you." Was all he managed to say.

Andy smiled, fidgeting with her hands, "I miss you too," she slipped into her fuzzy slippers. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, we could watch movies all day?" Josh suggested.

"Or I can kick your butt in G-force." Andy smiled.

"Or we can go to the mall?" Josh began debating.

"Or I can kick your butt in G-force." Andy said again, with a smirk.

"Or we can play G-force, except it'll be the other way around; I'll be the one kicking your butt." Josh said, "After all, I always do!"

"Right…" she rolled her eyes, walking into her bathroom. "I'll be over in 30 minutes."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she flipped her phone shut.

Andy quickly paced down the street, her sandy colored curls swaying in the wind. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, fighting the brisk air, gently sweeping across her porcelain complexion. She walked up to the Trager's door step and kindly let herself in without knocking. Looking around, she found no one in sight and swiftly walked up the stairs, two at a time. She made her way to Josh's bedroom door and opened it, again without knocking.

"Josh?" She peered around the corner.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked, standing with no shirt on, just in his boxers.

Andy let out a giggle; "Sorry…" she continued to laugh.

Josh, who was blushing vigorously, slipped on a pair of pants and a clean shirt.

"Much better." Andy laughed, "Although I did like you without your shirt on, she stroked his chest. His body tensed up as a shiver ran directly down his spine. Changing the subjected, he interrupted her thoughts, "Ready to go get your butt whipped?"

"Bring it!" She exclaimed, running down the stairs, practically crashing into Kyle. "Sorry, Kyle!"

"No problem." He smiled his boyish grin.

"Wait for me!" Josh hollered after her.

"For someone as brilliant as myself, I don't think I've ever had a better idea." Kyle walked into Lori's room.

"Spill…" Lori crossed her legs on her bed, guitar in hand.

"You know how you're entering a contest for best singer/song writer?" Kyle sat down next to her.

"Yeah,"

"Well you need help on your music composition, you've got the lyrics, but you need more chords. Amanda's family needs money and you need help. If you win the contest…you'll win 5,000 $, split the cost and you can both get 2, 500$." Kyle smiled at himself.

"Great idea, Kyle!" Lori smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. Amanda's family needs the money badly and I figured it would benefit both of you."

"It will." Lori said, setting her guitar down. "When can we start?"

"Now?" Amanda appeared around the doorway, a sheepish smile on her face.

Lori just smiled, "Come on, sit down."

"Thanks, you have no idea what this means to me."

What was suppose to turn out to be a day of playing G-force, only turned out into a make-out session. 

"Josh, your mom might walk in." Andy kissed him.

"She knows we're still celebrating." Josh smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you, "she placed her freshly polished fingers on his face.

"I love you too," Why do you keep telling me that?"

Andy jumped up, "You don't like it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do, but lately you've been acting different, that's all."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Andy sat up straight, playing with her shirt.

"You can tell me anything, of course you can," Josh placed his hand on her knee.

She scooted over closer to him, "I'm trying to make up for lost time. I feel like all the times I spent with a headache, being pumped with medication, and or throwing up, that I've wasted time. I just want to get every ounce of it back in case…" she trailed off.

"In case of what?" Josh placed his arm around her.

"In case it comes back, it's happened to me once, and I just want to live a normal life now, enjoying every moment of it with the people I love," she went in to kiss him, but he kindly refused her offer.

"What?" she asked, taken aback."

"You're cancer isn't going to come back, not now, not ever. It's my turn to tell you a secret. Kyle is special, he can do things we can't, such as healing. The day he hugged you, he healed you from cancer." Josh inter-twined his fingers with hers.

"He what?" Andy stood up.

"Healed you," he swallowed hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, sitting back down on the green colored couch. 

"He said we couldn't tell anyone, and that's all I can tell you…but I do know you'll never have cancer again."

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek, "You promise?"

"I promise." And with that he bent down, kissing Andy passionately.


	2. Thunderstorm

**Hello Everyone!**

**Thanks to everyone that has already reviewed my 1****st**** chapter. You're so sweet, I am glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter just as much and I hope you enjoy the quick update: )**

**Chelsea!**

The rain pounded heavily on Andy's window as she shivered under the covers. A flash of lightning lit up her eyes, slowly fading to darkness as a thump of thunder growled through the luminescent, purply, green sky. 

Josh laid on his bed, staring outside his window, clearly knowing Andy was probably already freaked out by now. She wasn't scared of cancer, bullies, or even Hilary when she was PMSing, but when it came to thunderstorms, that was her ultimate freak-out.

He gently climbed out of bed, slipping on his house-shoes as he continued watching the wild storm that was surrounding the city. Josh knew he would regret this, but he would do anything for Andy, so he climbed out his bedroom window to rescue the girl he loved.

Completely drenched in rain, Josh climbed up the side of the capacious house, up to Andy's bedroom window. He could see right through her window. She was curled up in a little ball underneath her fluffy, blue comforter. He tried knocking on her window, banging on her window, and even shouting, but she made no response. Finally, he grabbed his cell-phone and sent her a text-message.

_JOSH-'Scared? Look outside your window'_

_ANDY- 'That's exactly what I am trying to avoid._

_JOSH- 'Trust me, you want to look outside.'_

Andy rolled over, replying to his text message, 

_ANDY- 'Fine'_

Andy crawled out from beneath her sheets and over to her window, gasping at the sight of Josh. She immediately opened her window and pulled him inside.

"What are you doing here?" She hugged him, "You're all wet."

"Well I did travel through a severe thunderstorm, hail and all!" he wrung his shirt out.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Andy began rummaging through her closet.

"I figured you needed your knight in shining armor to protect you." He slipped off his shirt, Andy admiring every moment of it. Then slipped on his solid white shirt that he had leant to Andy a few weeks ago. "I always need my knight in shining armor here," She blushed, pulling him into a kiss.

Josh slipped off his jeans, just wearing a solid colored pair of boxers and grabbed her hand, leading her to her leopard print lounge chair. He grabbed Andy in his masculine arms as she cuddled up closely to him.

"Thanks for coming over," she held onto him tighter as thunder came towering down, causing her to jump.

"It's ok, it's ok…" He stroked her loose hair that was tied back in a very loose pony-tail.

Josh had always wondered why she chose thunderstorms to be afraid of, but he just figured she had to be afraid of something, after-all she was brave with everything else. So it's ok to be afraid of something small. After all it gave him just another excuse to hold Andy in his arms.

"You're loving every moment of this, aren't you?" Andy looked up at him, her eyes wide and shining.

"Of course I am," He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Any time with you is time well-spent."

"Suck up!"

Andy and Josh comfortably fell asleep on the lounge chair as the pouring rain transitioned into light showers and nighttime faded to daylight.

XxxX

"And where exactly were you last night?" Lori asked as Josh snuck through the front door.

"Andy's house, why?" Josh replied, taking a jug of milk out of the fridge, drinking a sip straight from the bottle.

"Eww, get a glass, please!" Lori shuttered, walking out of the room.

He just rolled his eyes and skipped up the stairs.

XxxX

"Ok, so from the top!" Amanda exclaimed.

Lori began to strum her guitar, but was interrupted by Kyle waltzing in. "You're guitar is out of tune, by 1/8th of a turn on each string." He smiled, delighting in his over-powerful brain.

"Shut up, my little Know-it all." Amanda leant in for a kiss, which Kyle definitely didn't deny. "Thanks for telling us, but if you keep coming in every five minutes we'll never get our work done."

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop craving your wonderful face," Kyle playfully stoked her cheek bones.

"When did you become such a flirt?" Lori looked up from tuning her guitar.

Kyle just smiled, giving a sweet peck on the lips to Amanda and slowly exited the room.

XxxX

Josh sat on the edge of his bed as he finished his homework for the weekend. Again, it started to sprinkle outside, and that placed a huge smile on his face. He thought about the incredible night he had with Andy last night and what kind of a day he might have with her today.

"Ok, so this time I'm coming to you," Andy barged through his bedroom door.

"Glad to see you're rescuing me for once," Josh cooed as she sat down next to him on his bed.

"For once…? Are you serious? What about when you're sneaking into class because you're late and I make up an excuse to get the teachers focus off of you, or when…"

"I get your point…" He rolled his eyes, playfully nudging her.

She nudged him back, "Now let's finish where we started this morning." Andy pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss.

"Not a problem at all…" He accepted.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this rendition of my chapter. Please, please, please review! Getting reviews makes my whole day! Thanks!**

**Chelsea!**


	3. Teenaged Love!

The blender began to spit everywhere as Amanda fought with the machine that was going haywire

**Hello Everyone!**

**Thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews. You all are so sweet. This chapter is dedicated to Keely Jade for begging me to update! So I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all my reviews and commenting my youtube. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**R&R**

**Big Kiss,**

**Chelsea!**

The blender began to spit everywhere as Amanda fought with the machine that was going haywire. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, gently falling in her face as impatient customers tapped their feet in frustration.

"There's a short in the wire," Kyle came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Do you mind?" she pointed to the machine that had caused some customers to cuss at her.

"Of course not, I never mind doing anything for the girl I love." Kyle sweet talked her and she immediately fell into his baby blue eyes.

"No kissing during work!" Josh walked by as their lips just barely formed together.

"Hypocrite!" Amanda shot him eye bullets, "I saw you and Andy getting rather close yesterday." She emphasized "Close!"

"Yeah…well…I got nothing." He rolled his eyes, making a Banana Guava – hold the wheat grass- drink for Andy, who was as expected… showed up at exactly 12:00.

"Impressive…" Andy walked over to the counter, her drink sweetly waiting for her arrival. "But this time I wanted a Raspberry Guava" She teased him.

"What?" He turned around, shell shocked.

"Just kidding, it's wonderful." She took a sip of her drink.

"Thank you, I do take pride in my drinks, after all I am notorious for them!" He gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"See what I mean, you're such a hypocrite!" Amanda walked by, flinging some leftover water residue into his face.

"Not fair!" Josh lifted up part of his apron to wipe his face.

"What was that all about?" Andy took a sip of her drink, setting up her laptop.

"I got onto Kyle and Amanda for playing tonsil hockey." He smiled, taking the next customers order

"Now why would you do that, considering the fact that we're always doing that and getting caught?" She shook her head in a very Andy-type way.

"Hey, I was put in charge…I can make up my own rules. It's not every day I get to control my older brother and his girlfriend, now is it?"

"Guess not," She just smiled.

XxxX

"I really have to get back to work," Amanda said, referring to the superfluous amount of work she had to catch up on, not to mention she couldn't afford to get in trouble with Josh. 'That sounds weird,' she thought.

"Kyle…I…" She trailed off because Kyle had cut her off mid-sentence by kissing her on her soft lips. She glanced down at her watch, "My brake is over," She repelled away. "We can finish this when I come over tonight," She gave him a sweet wink before she left the storage room.

Kyle stood in the middle of the room captivating the moment he had just had with her. He tended to do that a lot lately, he wanted to soak up ever fragment of her, sweet, tender, nurturing personality. Kyle gathered up his composer from being rather dazed in the thoughts of her and walked out of the room, still trying to capture more of that cinematic moment they had just shared together.

XxxX

Josh counted the money left in the drawer while Andy started shutting off the lights. "Is all the money there this time?" Andy asked, referring to the time when his co-worker had stolen the money and left Josh in charge.

"Yep, all five hundred and fifty of it!" He locked up the drawer. "Now what do you say about going to the back and having a little fun?" Josh turned around seductively as he grabbed his G-force controller.

"Don't mind if we do," She swayed back and forth, the dim lighting catching her sandy colored hair, making her eyes glimmer.

"How do you do that?" Just asked, stunned in amazement at her raving beauty.

"Do what?" She asked, swaying again.

"That! How do you know exactly the way to move to make your hair shine in the most dim lighting and your eyes shimmer with passion?"

Andy stood there shocked, speechless & surprised that Josh could even come up with words like that. That's what she loved most about him, he was able to completely shock her at the weirdest moments and she loved every breath-taking part of it.

"I don't know." She smiled, "It's just some freaky girl thing that we know how to do," Andy shrugged her shoulders, lacing her hand with his.

"I love it!" He kissed her lips as her foot gently popped up like in every fairy tail and they walked to the back.

XxxX

Amanda looked into her mirror as she observed herself, "Do you think this is too flirty?" She asked Lori. They had gotten pretty close to each other since they had started writing the song together. They had almost become best friends, if you could even believe that.

"Definitely, you need something casual." Lori got up, rummaging through Amanda drawers, "This is nice, "she held up a pair of Capri jeans and a blue halter top. "It says I am trying to impress you, but definitely not desperate looking!"

"I love it," She slipped on the Capri's, the halter top shortly following afterward.

"What do you think?" Amanda walked out of her bathroom, striking a pose.

"Wow! Kyle's going to be all over you tonight!" Lori grinned, "Go get 'em tiger!" Lori growled.

Amanda let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes.

XxxX

Amanda went up to the Trager's doorstep and as she went to knock on the door it opened. "I knew you were here," She heard a familiar voice from behind the door?

"Oh really?" Amanda entered the house.

"Really. When your mom wouldn't let us see each other at night I would listen to your heart beat. I can recognize yours from a million miles away," He smiled, pulling her into a kiss.

"You never seize to amaze me, you know that?" Amanda grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go finish what we started at the rack,"

He smiled, leading her upstairs, "Sounds good to me, by the way you look gorgeous tonight."

Amanda smiled as she passed Lori in the hall, who just gave her a wink and kept walking.

XxxX

"I swear I could have a Dr. Lori show for relationship status help!" Lori exclaimed to Declan as she walked into her bedroom.

"Why?"

"Let's just say another luck-less lover needed my help and I was able to provide it!"

"Kyle and Amanda?" He asked, holding Lori in his masculine arms.

"Mhm…" Was all she managed to say, before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Yay! What did you think? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! It was a fun one to write! Also will you guy's check out my youtube? The link is on my profile, they're videos of me singing. So please comment and subscribe if you want! R&R!**

**Thanks!**

**Chelsea**


	4. Don't scare me like that!

**-yeah, yeah! You know the drill, I don't own Kyle, sadly…just the story line and my lovely mind. Haha**

**Happy reading!**

Andy crossed her arms over her chest, "Not. Going. To. Happen!"

"What are you so afraid of? It's just a bikini!" Hilary pushed back her long blonde hair.

"I refuse to conform to society; I am not going to become a bleach blonde Barbie like you." She began going through a rack of swimsuits.

"I'll take that as a compliment," She continued with her shopping.

"You would." Andy rolled her eyes.

Amanda walked up behind her, "I know how you feel. I've never worn one before, if my mom saw me, I'd be dead."

Andy just laughed and continued walking behind them.

By the end of the day Hilary had finally persuaded them to wear a bikini, but a very conservative bikini, unlike Hilary's skimpy one.

"So why exactly did we all have to get a new swimsuit?" Lori asked Hilary as they checked out.

"Because, we're all going to the beach and if we're going to meet hot guy's we have to be hot too!"

"You know she would say something as dumb as that, huh?" Andy whispered into Amanda's ear.

Amanda just shook her head, "You do know all of us have boyfriends, except for you that is, Hilary." She cocked her head to the side, basking in her glory.

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to find that special someone!" She defended herself, as she admired her ever-so-skimpy swimsuit.

"Right…" they all shook their heads in unison.

XxxX

"Josh, Lori, Kyle, Andy, Amanda, Declan, Hilary let's go!" Mr. Trager shouted from down the stairs. "Never thought I would be calling that many kids in my life."

Each pair of teenagers came from different rooms according to who they were dating at the current moment. Andy and Josh, Lori and Declan, Kyle and Amanda, and well Hilary was everywhere.

As Mr. Trager went to open the front door, it opened before he had the chance to from the other side, "Mind if I tag along?" Jessie held up her bag.

Everyone turned around and stared at Kyle in the eyes, almost in a pleading type manner. Everyone was shocked to hear the words come out of Lori's mouth, "Of course you can! We have enough room."

Everyone turned their directed attention from Kyle to Lori. Hilary nudged her in the stomach, "When did you two become '_Buddy, Buddy!' "_

"If it's going to be a problem I'll just go." She hung her head in sorrow, reaching for the door knob.

Nicole grabbed her forearm in a very gentle type way, "Don't be silly, you're always welcome here, Jessie! Right, everyone?" She gave them a glare.

Everyone began chirping in, "Yeah! Of course! Never Better!! Always!!"

"Thanks!" She smiled and walked out the front door.

Everyone hauled into the back of the car as they headed off on their long adventure to the beach. Andy and Josh climbed into the back with Amanda and Kyle, while Lori, Declan, Hilary and Jessie grabbed the middle seat and the parents in front.

Everyone began doing different things, Andy and Josh both brought their laptops to battle each other in G-force, while Amanda and Kyle were stuck in their 'PG' rated, teen love. Lori and Declan were busy listening to music on her ipod, sharing the head phones, one in one ear. The scariest part about the whole ride their was that Hilary and Jessie rather started to hit it off. "So which swimsuit should I wear first?" Hilary asked her.

"If you're going to be using the green towel first then you need a neutral, this one!" She pointed to her choice.

"Nice choice, I didn't know you had such style."

"There are a lot of things you don't know, "She emphasized a lot.

Kyle reached over the seat, playfully tapping her but she knew exactly what he meant. 'not to blow their secret'

She just turned around and gave him a reassuring look.

"So," The ditzy blonde changed the subject, "Should I wear this wrap with this one, or this one with that one?"

Andy, who was over-hearing the whole conversation was about to completely gag. "Does it seriously matter?" She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Duh it matters!" Hilary was about to give a lecture.

"Save it!" Andy out her hand up, "I have too bad of a headache to listen to you right now."

"Grouchy, aren't we?" She turned around, again focusing on her swimsuits.

"Ready to start a new game?" Josh asked. "I actually beat you that round."

"Do you mind if maybe I could take a short nap, my head it really killing me right now."

"Are you alright?" Josh asked.

"Of course I am, you know that!" She feigned a short smile. "It's probably just migraine. In 30 minutes I'll be as good as new." She laid her head on his chest as he took in the scent of her fruity shampoo. "Besides, I can hardly ever sleep during the day, 30 minutes max!"

**XxxX**

**4 and ½ hours later.**

"We're here everyone!" Mr. Trager stepped out of the car, stretching his ever-so-cramped up legs.

"Andy! Wake-up." He nudged her softly, but she didn't budge.

"She won't wake up." He shook her a little more vibrantly that time, still no movement occurred.

"Has she slept the entire way here?" Mrs. Trager asked, facing her attention toward the back of the car.  
"Yeah, exactly 4 and ½ hours."

"She said she could only sleep for 30 minutes maximum." Lori turned around, "Is she okay?"

By this time everyone had their attention on Andy, who just wouldn't come out of her deep sleep.

Josh looked up into Kyle's deep eyes, pleading with him to do something.

"Okay everyone, I need you to all get out of the car. I know what to do." He gave an unsure look as he whispered in Josh's ear.

"Make sure nobody sees me. Get them as far away from the car as possible and DO NOT touch the car at any time, or you'll be electrocuted." Kyle said, "Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Let's let the man do his thing," He motioned everyone out of the car.

"What's going on?" Lori asked Josh.

"Sis, now is definitely not the time to ask that." Josh winked at her.

"Got it!" Lori smiled, "Hils, Jessie, Amanda wanna go see where we're staying?"

"Sure," They all tagged along.

Kyle contemplated his first move, inching towards Andy's fragile body. He remembered what Foss had taught him, "Mind over matter. He had to learn to control how much force to use and he had to use just the amount of electricity to wake her up, but not kill her.

Kyle began to concentrate hard as his placed both of his hands on her shoulders, he took a deep breath and with that the entire car lit up like a Christmas tree, awakening Andy.

She drew up from the seat, gasping for a breath of air, "What happen?" She looked around in panic.

"Deep sleep, that's all." Kyle lied, hoping that was all it was but he knew somewhere deep down inside that something was wrong, very wrong.

**Dun Dun Dun!! Bwah hahaha! I'm so mean, huh? I know, I know…BAD CHELSEA! LOL but if you want another chapter you must REVIEW! Lol I love reviews. Thanks to everyone that has given me positive ones, you're all so extremely sweet. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! R&R!**

**Chels!**


	5. Fun In The Sun!

Andy slowly went to lift her head from the seat, but quickly laid it back down as she scorched in pain,

Andy slowly went to lift her head from the seat, but quickly laid it back down as she scorched in pain,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just one heck of a headache, huh?" Andy gave a nervous laugh.

"Definitely, He smiled, extending his hand for her to take.

She sweetly accepted his offer and grabbed his hand as he kindly pulled her up. Kyle carefully backed out of the car, still holding onto Andy's fragile hand as Andy made her first step on ground since the last 5 hours.

"Andy!" Josh dropped everything and ran to her.

"Hey," She smiled as he gave her a tight hug. "Are you alright? You scared me so badly."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just must've been a really bad headache and a very deep sleep. That's all, I wouldn't be afraid about anything."

There she went again, not afraid of anything. That was Andy for you,

Miss Independent, not afraid of anything, Andy.

**XxxX**

After everyone asked Andy if she was okay, they tried to not bring it up her incident so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

All the girls went into their suite, while the boys went to theirs, and

Stephen and Nicole went to their separate luxurious room.

The hotel faced the beach and all you had to do was step out on the balcony and you could practically touch the ocean.

All the girls began putting on their bathing suits as Nicole knocked on their door, "Be ready for the beach in 10 minutes!" She squealed as

She made her way to the guy's room and repeated the same thing.

"Josh is going to think I look like a FREAK!" Andy exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body as she tried to hide her bikini.

"You're right, he will." Jessi said sarcastically.

"Be nice!" Lori shot her eye bullets.

"Just kidding!" She feigned a smile.

"She's right, he will."

"No he won't, let us see." Lori smiled.

She hesitated for a moment, pulling her towel closer to her body, giving an unsure look to Amanda,

"It's just us, Go ahead." She waved her freshly polished fingers through the air.

Andy swallowed hardly as she revealed her bright blue bikini, accentuating her skinny figure.

"Oh My Gosh!" Hilary exclaimed.

"I told you I look terrible!" She draped the towel over her shoulders, turning away.

Before she had the chance to walk back into the bathroom Hillary grabbed her by her forearm, "Andy, you look…Great! I think you might actually look better than me." She gave a serious look.

Andy rolled her eyes, figuring she was just lying.

"She's telling the truth, you look amazing." Lori said, as she suddenly felt a tiny bit jealous.

"The only person that I'll believe is Amanda," She faced her, giving her a desperate look.

"I can honestly say, you look like a hundred bucks!" Amanda gave her well-known good-girl smile.

Andy blushed, "You really think so?"

"Definitely!" they all said in unison. Andy's cheeks turned rosy for a

moment, taking it all in. She had finally felt like part of the group, even though that was totally against her standards to not conform to society. But something had scared her that day into thinking that she just may need to experience every part of life, because life is sometimes too short.

After all of the girls finished getting ready and after that they all commented on how amazing they all looked, even Amanda. They decided to slip on a pair of shorts and a tank top to cover themselves until they got to the beach so they could impress their boy toys.

All of the girls grabbed their bags as they made their way towards their hotel room door, before leaving the room, Andy grabbed the hotel card-key and locked the door behind her.

**XxxX**

**(Boy's POV)**

Kyle, Declan and Josh quickly sipped on a pair of swimming trunks and ran a comb through their hair. Josh smiled as he admired his newly muscled up abdomen. "Has someone been working out?" Declan asked referring to Josh, who was eyeballing himself in the mirror.

"As a matter of fact, I have been." He slipped a muscle-showing shirt on.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bottle of sunscreen.

"Dude, why are you grabbing that?" The girls aren't going to want to wear any. Most of the time they'll be tanning." Josh said, knowing his predictable sister and her best friend.

"It's important to wear it, especially nowadays. The harmful rays from the sun can cause all sorts of things…including skin cancer, etcetera."

Declan and Josh gave each other the same look as they turned around, "Okay smart boy, tell me something. What will the girls will be wearing to the beach?" Josh asked, fantasizing what Andy would look like, though clearly knowing she would most likely not even be in a swimsuit.

"A bathing suit?" Kyle stared blankly at Declan.

"He means what type of swim-suit. Like, Lori, Hillary and Jessi will probably be in bikini's, Amanda will be in a very conservative one-piece and Andy will be in shorts and a T-shirt." Declan explained.

Kyle nodded his head in agreement, obviously still not understanding a word.

""For someone as smart as you are, you'd think you would know what girls were like." Josh put on sunglasses. "Ready?"

"I'm ready, and for the sake of saying…I DID miss 16 years of my life, I'm still new to this." Kyle grabbed the key and exited the room, Josh and Declan following behind.

**XxxX**

**(Everyone's POV!)**

Everyone met up in the lobby, and headed down to the beach, arm and arm with their boy toys. (That's what Hilary called them)

Lori and Declan were up to their normal, insult and make-up routine. Kyle and Amanda were just into their famous, puppy love, of course PG rated, and Andy and Josh were engulfing every moment of each other.

The sun was slowly beginning to set as they arrived onto the sandy shore of the beach. "It's a beautiful night." Mrs. Trager set her towel on the sand as well as her umbrella.

"It really is, it reminds me of the first night we met." Stephen laid down on the towel next to her. "I do believe it was this very same spot." He pointed to the carving on one the old life-guard stands. It read: _"S & N 4ever!"_

"Awe…that's so romantic." Hilary and Lori squealed.

Andy pulled Josh aside, grabbing his hand. "I want a memory like that. So we'll always remember this day." She pulled him into a kiss.

"I like that…a lot." Josh returned the kiss.

"It can't be the same thing though, something different, something us." She looked around, spotting a little abandoned boat off shore. "Follow me." She grabbed his hand.

Once they made it to the little boat, she stopped, "I'm going to put my shirt into the boat because this is the first shirt I wore when I knew I was in-love with you." She smiled as pulled her top over her head, revealing her slender figure, putting it into the boat.

Josh stood their shell-shocked as her observed her body. Little did he know that she looked like that under her unique wardrobe, but the fact that she was wearing a bikini shocked him. "What did Hillary do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in a bikini. You told me that you wouldn't be caught dead wearing one." Josh emphasized 'dead'

"Well I'm re-evaluating my life and that's why I want to make a special memory of you and me." She brushed her arm against his.

"I love you." Josh pulled her into a romantic kiss, "By the way, you look amazing."

"You really think so?" Andy played her shy roll again.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He wrapped his arm around her newly found waist. "I'm going to put this into the boat." He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. As he opened it, a picture of him and Andy fell out. "This is so everyone will know that we're meant to be."

Andy's heart fluttered as he placed it gently upon her shirt, and pushed the boat away into the sunset.

"Forever." Andy smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

"Forever." He whispered, pulling her into another deep, suppressing kiss.

**XxxX**

Lori and Hillary had already begun the first of their tanning as they laid on their towel, listening to Lori's i-pod. Jessi was already in the water, investigating her abilities. Kyle and Amanda were somewhere off in the distance, sitting by the water, letting the waves crash into their feet.

"Is this the first time you've ever been to the beach?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

"My very first." He stroked her blonde hair.

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go in!" She exclaimed as she removed her top, then her shorts.

Kyle stood in awe and he looked her up and down. –This was definitely a new experience for him.

"What?" She turned around, the sunlight catching her hair perfectly.

"You…look…great." He became speechless.

She smiled at herself, "Hillary knows what she's talking about." She said under her breath. She fought the waves back up to Kyle as she kissed his tender lips. "Come on!" She pulled his hands, directing him towards the waves, as a gentle breeze swept by.

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I had some technical difficulties with my laptop (something's supposedly wrong with my hard rive. It caused my Kyle File to be corrupted. Anyway I had sent part of the chapter to Keely Jade and she was able to save me! Thanks again, Girlie. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. I tried to make it extra long!!**

**R&R –please- getting reviews makes my whole day! :D**

**Chelsea!**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Andy and Josh walked hand and hand back towards everyone, both of them carrying wide smiles on their cheerful faces

Andy and Josh walked hand and hand back towards everyone, both of them carrying wide smiles on their cheerful faces.

Kyle and Declan, who were both playing frisbee on the beach suddenly stopped in their tracks when they saw Andy. Both of their jaws dropped as Josh basked in the glory of his girlfriend. "She's all mine!" Josh held her tightly, as Andy's curls bounced lightly in the wind.

Both of them turned bright red, returning to playing their game.

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Nicole asked, placing her 'Self-help' book down.

"Making memories." Andy skipped away.

Nicole's eyes became as big as saucers as she gave Josh a questionable look as he began to explain. Afterwards she thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard and started to get all mushy-gooshy.

As the night progressed everyone began to unwind, slowing down in their activities. All that was visible were the stars and the moon that was shining brightly above them all as they began to pack up their stuff to go back to the hotel.

"I'm so tired," Amanda complained, taking her sandals off of her sore feet.

"Me too," Lori chimed in, picking up her beach towel from the sand that was progressively becoming colder.

As a cold breeze blew by in the wind, Andy shivered, crossing her arms over her bare stomach. Josh smiled, picking up his jacket from the sand, handing it to her.

"Thanks," She looked up at him smiling as he took her in his arms.

The entire gang began walking towards the car and soon arrived to the hotel. After everyone entered the hotel they all took their separate ways and headed to their rooms, waiting for Nicole and Stephen to fall asleep.

Once snoring was audible from Stephen and Nicole's suite, the couples dispersed into each other's rooms, Andy went to Josh's room, Declan came to Lori and Amanda came to Kyle, while Jessi & Hilary gossiped about the ugly people at their school.

"Back so soon?" Josh cocked his head to the side as Andy slipped into his room.

"Why, yes I am!" She sat on the edge of his bed, as she flicked her hair behind her neck.

Josh smiled, well what are we waiting for?" He pulled out his laptop. "G-force!"

"You're on," She ran back to her suite to grab her laptop.

XxxxX

Kyle smiled at the sight of Amanda, sneaking in his suite, wearing her pink, fluffy pajamas.

"Hey you," She peered from around the corner.

"Hey," He patted the side of the best, motioning her to sit down next to him.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" She asked as she laid her head against him.

"We could watch a movie?" Kyle suggested, pulling three movies out of his bag on the floor.

Amanda smiled as she observed the movies, "This one," she pointed to _Disturbia._

"I thought you didn't like scary movies," he implied, pressing the DVD into the portable DVD player.

"As long as I'm with you I won't be scared. I know you'll protect me." She glared up into his baby blues.

Kyle felt himself blush as the movie began to play; and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Amanda pulled his masculine arms around herself, preparing for a scary part in the movie to happen. As the movie progressed, Amanda's arms rapidly became tighter around Kyle and all he did was smile at the sight of her.

Jumping a few times in the movie, Kyle soothed her and she just smiled, feeling slightly ridiculous.

XxxX

Lori grabbed a hold of Declan's hand as he walked into her room. "Let's go,"

"Where are we going?" He asked, following right behind her.

"To the beach…Just us this time!"

"I like the way you think, Trager." He grinned as they got into the car and drove off into the nighttime sky.

XxxX

Andy smiled flirtatiously as she walked into Josh's room, "Kyle and Amanda are getting it on in their room," She sat down next to him.

"Yeah right, somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Well unless Kyle's making out with Hillary or your mother," she paused,

"Considering they're the only other ones with blonde hair, it has to be Amanda."

Josh shuttered at the mental picture her drew in his mind of Kyle and Hilary, then Kyle and his mother. "Bad picture,"

"No kidding, now scoot over," She nudged him into his shoulder playfully as he nudged her back.

"Just because of that I'm not going to move," he crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

She rolled her eyes as she fixed her pajamas, "Please," she pleaded, making a pout-face.

"You know I can't resist that face. –That was totally not fair and you know it!"

"Yeah I do. It works EVERY time." She giggled, snatching one of the pillows from behind his back.

"Just for your information I was very comfortable until you took that away from me."

"Awe, poor little, defensive baby!" Andy shrieked, pinching his cheeks like he was a little kid.

"You're going to pay for that in G-force, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, okay, you haven't beaten me yet," she shook her head, josh watching her every move.

"We'll see about that," he loaded his game.

"Okay…"

**20 minutes later**

"I won!" Josh exclaimed, throwing his hands high up into the air.

"I guess you did…" Andy said in a truly surprised tone of voice.

"Did you let me win?" Josh asked, retreating back to the bed.

"No,"

"Well I never win, something happened. What's wrong?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately, that's all." She laid her head down on her pillow as she moaned.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Life, school…us" she hesitated.

"Us?"

"Yeah," She lowered her head.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Josh took a deep breath, holding it in, fearing the worst.

"No, I love you." Andy placed her hand on his chest. "That's exactly what I mean; I want US to last forever." She bit her bottom lip shyly.

"I want that for us too," He leant down to her level, pressing his lips passionately against hers.

He pulled away, not allowing the rest of the kiss to intensify, "But, I need you to be honest with me about something,"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's been up with you lately; I don't know what it is." He sat up gently, pulling the covers over themselves. "So, what's up? What's up with the 'I want us to be together forever, let's make memories.' –Are you going somewhere that I am unaware of?"

"Okay, I guess now is the best time to break the news to you," She fidgeted with her hands. "My Dad came back a few days ago,"

"You're dad, but I thought your Moms, I mean…"

"Yes, but I do have a Dad, my moms may be …well you know, but my birth mom wanted to have a kid…so, here I am…with a Dad too."

"Okay, following…but what's the problem?"

"Okay, you have to promise you won't get mad at me, scream, yell, etcetera." She smiled holding out her pinky.

"Do I have a reason to be mad at you?"

"Just promise or I won't tell you," she said defiantly.

"I promise," He rolled his eyes, extending his pinky to her.

She gladly accepted, "Ok, so I haven't seen my Dad in 15 years and when he showed up three days ago…he wasn't so thrilled about me having a boyfriend. So, he told me I had to breakup with you, that's why my moms and my dad doesn't know I came with everyone on this little trip." She tensed up.

"WHAT? Your parents don't even know you're 5 ½ hours away?"

"No…" She mumbled under her breath. "That's why I had that little headache/episode in the car," She held her breath, "I've always hated my Dad for leaving my mother and I when I was young, so I rebelled and I don't regret one bit of it," She smiled, hoping he would smile back.

"Me neither," He leant in giving her another passionate kiss, playing with her hair.

After a few minutes they both finally came up for air, "So are you saying that once we go back, we might not be able to be together?"

"I hope not, but my father is demanding and controlling." A tear was ready to escape from her tear duct. "That's why I wanted to make memories, and live life to its fullest, because I don't know if we'll be able to see each other after this."

"It's not fair, how can he just leave for 15 years and come back expecting you to just listen to him like he's been your father your whole life." Josh began to become upset.

"I know," she lowered her head.

"I won't let anything happen to us, I love you too much to not put up a fight," Josh held her tightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too," she kissed him.

**Oki doki…did you like it?? I hope you did! :D So…to let me know, REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Chelsea!**


	7. Busted

Andy shifted in her sleep, gently rubbing her leg against Josh's

**Okay, so this is the first time I've ever done this. I am changing this chapter. I didn't quite like it and couldn't get it into character. There are only minor changes, but I think it made it a lot better. Hopefully you will enjoy the bit of change to this! Enjoy!**

Andy shifted in her sleep, gently rubbing her leg against Josh's. She squinted her eyes, remembering exactly where she was. She smiled at the though of Josh next to her and took advantage of the situation, cuddling closely to him.

Andy took in his scent and draped her hand gently on his chest as she laid her head down in the crevice of his arm. She never wanted this moment to ever end. -If it were up to her, it never would.

The glanced up at him as he slept like a child. She couldn't help but stare at his golden bonze complexion. She loved the way he looked, so content and happy. That's the way she wanted them to be forever.

"Content and Happy," She whispered to herself as she blew a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"I sure am, Mr. Fuggles!" Josh moaned in his sleep, referring to his childhood teddy bear. Andy tried to restrain herself from giggling at the thought of him sleep-talking to his stuffed childhood prized possession.

"Mr. Fuggles?" Andy asked, waking Josh up.

"What?" Josh shot up, bumping his head against the headboard. "Ow,"

Josh yelped in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, did you have a good conversation with Mr. Fuggles?" She smiled, twirling a loose stand of hair around her finger.

"Very funny,"

She joined him, sitting up. "By the way, your hair looks like a chicken." She giggled, referring to his hair that was sticking up in every direction.

"You love my chicken hair." He smiled, glancing into the mirror that was next to the bed to fix his hair. "You're right, I do." She kissed his cheek. "I think I have a fetish for it," she joked.

"Just like I've got a fetish for this," He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I do like the way you think," She smiled, gently placing her hand on his cheek, being pulled once again into another passionate kiss.

XxxX

Kyle smiled as he gently watched Amanda sleep. He began to count her heart beats and smiled. She was so gentle, so infantile while she slept. After he snapped out of his daze, his mind began to wander about the different things in his life, coming to the thought of his bathtub. So many thoughts came to mind and before her realized it; this was his first time ever sleeping in an actual bed. – But why was this time different from all of the others? Perhaps he was getting used to normal life? Or, maybe it was because he was so tired that he was just able to fall asleep, no matter how uncomfortable the place? Or, maybe it was the simple fact that when he is with Amanda; she is all he thinks about. "That's it." Kyle said aloud.

"That's what?" Amanda rolled over, smiling at him. "Good Morning,"

"Morning." He smiled his famous grin.

"So, what's what?" She asked again, looking him straight into his baby-blues.

"Nothing, just thinking about us," He played with a loose strand of her hair. She immediately blushed; "What about 'US" she asked as she walked her fingers up is chest.

"How much I love you," he gently rubbed her porcelain arms.

She kissed him tenderly on his lips. "I love you."

"And I love you, with all of my heart." He pulled her into a heart-felt, signature Amanda/Kyle kiss.

XxxX

Declan shifted in his sleep until the feeling of something warm endorsing his lips. He gently fluttered his eyes open to find Lori giving him a gentle kiss, "Mornin' Sleepy head." She caressed his lips again.

"Wow, Trager, now why can't every morning be like this?" He asked, returning her kiss.

"Maybe because we don't see each other every morning," she implied, as she pulled his arms around her. "You're just going to have to enjoy it while it lasts."

"Not a problem," He stroked her hair as she lovingly stoked his long arms.

"I had a good time last night," Lori mentioned, slowing her stoking down to a steady pace.

"Me too," he smiled, returning to the thoughts of last night. They laid under the stars together, had raspberry daiquiris and Declan finally told Lori he was in love with her.

Lori classified it as 'The best night of her life,' – It truly was.

XxxX

"Kid's, it's time to wake up! I better not catch any of you in the wrong rooms!" Nicole knocked on both of their doors, as she clearly knew they would be in each others rooms.

Everyone quickly jumped out of bed at the sound of her voice. "What do we do?" Amanda panicked as she hopped out of the bed.

"Quick, to the balcony." Kyle ran outside. Thankfully the rooms were directly next to each other, hopping distance.

Each of the couples went back into their own rooms as Hilary and Jessi laughed at each of them.

"What's so funny?" Andy asked, walking into her original suite.

"Nothing…" both of them trailed off.

Andy just rolled her eyes as she helped Amanda over the balcony railing.

Nicole walked back towards their rooms about ten minutes later. "You're right on time," Andy smiled, opening the door to their suite. Each of the girls had finished getting ready for the beach and were proud to say at that time no boys were in the room.

"You used the balcony, didn't you?" she gave a knowing-look.

"Busted..." Andy trailed away from the door.

"Give her a break, Mom. She's new at this." Lori put an earring into her ear.

"I heard that!" Andy shot back! "A word of advice: never own up to anything!" Lori shouted to her.

"Yeah, well I tend to use a different approach."

After everyone had dispersed from their rooms, they were ready for another fun-filled adventure, until one of Andy's mothers called.

"Uh-oh," she cringed, flipping her cell-phone open.

**BTW on the note of "Mr. Fuggles," I got that name from this ten year old at my school that likes to randomly yell "Mr. Fuggles" haha, it's his childhood teddy bear!**

**Toodles!**

**REVIEW!! :D **


	8. A Lonely Summer

Andy hesitantly lifted the phone to her ear, expecting the worse from her mother. "Hello,"

"Andromeda Jenson!" One of her mothers screamed through the phone so loudly that everyone in the car heard it.

"Don't call me that," Andy spat back to her, giving Josh an unsure look.

"Don't call you that? Pshh…you told me you were going to sleep over at Hailey's house last night. So, after not being able to get hold of you on your cell phone, I called her. Do you know what she said to me?" Her mother asked her sternly.

She swallowed a big gulp as she held her breath, "No, not exactly. I mean I can't read her mind, how would I know?" She joked, giving a nervous laugh, but trying to play cool.

"Funny. She told me that you never did sleep over her house. So, I am giving you 5 seconds to tell me where you are, how much this will cost me and when I can come get your sorry, grounded butt and ground you until you turn eighteen. Starting now… 5, 4, 3…"

"I'm with Josh and his family on vacation, no thanks to you. We went down to the beach, about 5 hours away from home. It won't cost you anything and we're coming home in two days." Andy said, "Are you happy?"

There was a long dead silence that filled the air as Andy waited for her mother's response, "Hello?"

"Let me ask you just one, tiny question," Andy's mom's tone suddenly changed.

"Okay, shoot."

"Why exactly couldn't you have just asked me to let you go?"

"Because I knew that somehow Dad would find out and he wouldn't let me go. Even after he has abandoned us and left us alone, you still let him back into my life without even consulting me. Do you know how that makes me feel, Mom? Do you?" A tear gently escaped down Andy's cheek as she quickly wiped it off, trying to be the tough one, as always.

"Andy, sweetheart, he is your Dad. I didn't want to deprive you of having a normal life; I thought that bringing him back would help you out." She said sympathetically.

"Well, it didn't. All it did was have him boss me around and tell me what I can and cannot do. Let me tell you something, we've been doing fine since he decided to leave and I don't think he has the right to say I can't have a boyfriend."

Josh grabbed her hand as the conversation intensified.

"So this is about Josh, I knew it."

"No, Mom, this isn't just about Josh, I mean it is…partially. But it's still about the fact that he was never there for me when I lost my first tooth, got my ears pierced, had cancer! Did he ever hold my hair back for me, bring me breakfast in bed when I was weak, or spend our life savings to save my life? No…he didn't. He ran away from us like a coward." She squeezed Josh's hand tighter, making his hand slowly go numb.

"No, he didn't, but he's trying now. Can't you at least give him some credit for it now?" Her mother impatiently tapped her heel on the kitchen floor.

"What are you saying, Mother? Are you saying I am supposed to forget about everything he's done to us and act like everything is nicey-nicey?"

"No, but what I am asking is that you give him another chance, that's why you're going to stay with him for the entire summer in Florida."

"What?" Andy screamed through the phone. "I am not, I refuse!!"

"You're not the one who makes the rules around here, it's me. What I say goes, and if staying with him throughout the summer is a good thing, we may arrange visitation rights on certain holidays and months or you live with him for half of the year." She wiped her dark bangs out of her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"You can't be serious, what are you trying to do, Mom? Ruin my life?" Andy yelled at her. "You can't make me go to Florida for the entire summer, and I am not going to move in with Dad, especially thousands of miles away,"

"You're going for the full summer and we'll see how it goes. Depending on the circumstances we'll decide whether or not you'll be staying with him longer than just the summer. I'll see you in a few days," she hung up the phone.

"Mom…Hello? Hello? Mom?" Andy screamed, "She hung up on me," she gently lowered her phone from her ear.

"What happened?" Josh stroked her arm gently.

"Once I get back, as part of my punishment, and giving my father another chance, I have to live with him for the summer in Florida." She hung her head to a low level.

"The entire summer?" he asked worrying.

"The entire summer and if things go well, with him, not me…then my mom is giving him half custody." A small tear escaped from her tear duct, but she wiped it away before anyone saw.

"That's not fair," Josh announced, "How could she do that? Especially since he just left you and didn't take the role of a normal father.

"I can't do anything about it," She brought her knees to her chest. Inside she felt like she was screaming, but no one was listening. –That's how she felt most of the time, except Josh always made her feel differently. That's what she loved about him, he didn't _have_ to love her, he loved her by choice.

The rest of the ride to the beach was silent, but everyone's thoughts about Andy were so loud she could practically hear them. Inside, she just wanted to scream out, 'I'm not a charity case, so stop feeling sorry for me', but at the same time she wanted everyone to wrap their arms around her in a group hug.

Mr. Trager put the car in park and everyone began to exit the van, except Andy and Josh.

"You two coming?" Nicole asked, turning her head to the very back seat.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute," Josh shot her eye bullets.

"Oh, right, time to go," Nicole scurried from the van.

"I know what you're thinking," Andy turned her attention to Josh. "But we can't do anything about it,"

"Why is she doing this?" Josh wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Because she can, so let's make the most of the little time we have now."

"Alright, ready to get out?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

"Actually, can you and I just stay in here for a little while?" She asked.

"I'd like that," he smiled, as he laid down on the backseat, as Andy curled up next to him.

XxxX

"I feel so badly for Josh and Andy," Lori said as Declan rubbed tanning lotion on her back.

"I know, everything was going so well for them and now this had to happen." His rubbing intensified.

"I just don't understand how someone could be so dumb and just let him back into her life like that," he pondered for a moment, returning to Lori's lower back.

"Maybe she thinks she's doing to the best for her," Lori grabbed his hands to stop him from massaging her. She pulled him down with her onto the sand to lay down, "I wish we could do something for them,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something for them." She smiled, "We have to,"

"I love how sweet you are, do you know that?" his face grew closer to her.

"I do now," she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

XxxX

"Andy and Josh have been through so much, I can't believe her mother is doing this to them,"

"She's doing it because she thinks it's the best thing," Kyle said as he removed his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

"How do you know?" Amanda took off her khaki shorts, revealing her blue and tan swimsuit.

"I read her mind while she was talking to Andy,"

"You did what?" She turned around; shell shocked, folding her clothes that she had just taken off.

"Read her mind," he repeated himself.

"No, I know you said that. Are you serious?" she asked, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Yes, she really thinks it's the best thing to do, but its not."

"What do you mean?" she dug her toes into the sand.

"I don't know… I just don't have a very good feeling about it." He feared, "I don't know why."

"Maybe the movie just bothered you last night, that's probably all it is. I wouldn't worry about a thing." Amanda grabbed on to his masculine arm.

"I don't know, maybe." He accepted her arm as they slowly walked down the warm sand towards the sea water.

XxxX

"You're tense," Andy broke their kiss, wiping her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm not tense," he lied, "I'm making out with you, I'm not tense."

"Okay, whatever you say..." she trailed off, pulling him into a deeper kiss, but quickly breaking it again. "What?" Josh asked,

"Do you remember the day before I found out my cancer was gone?" she asked, sitting up, adjusting her bikini.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I've been thinking about _us _lately and well, I told your mom something a while back and I think we should do it now."

"Do what?"

She took a deep breathe, "Well, before when I had cancer I told your mom that you and I never did anything for the sake of doing it. Let's do something that we would never do, I want to go crazy for one last night." She ran her fingers down his cheek. "What do you say?"

He sat quietly for a moment as he pondered her words, "What shall we do then?"

"Let's take the car somewhere tonight, just you and I." she smiled.

"It's a date," he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you too," she smiled.

"If you're doing this because you think we don't have much time left, you're wrong. No force on earth can separate you from me." Josh deepened his kiss.

**Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it! BTW I just added a new video of me singing on you youtube…so please go comment it. The link is on my page! Also, please review for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chelsea!**


	9. Life

Josh and Andy admired the nighttime sky as they both held onto each other in the warmth of the sand

Josh and Andy admired the nighttime sky as they both held onto each other in the warmth of the sand. Josh stroked her sandy colored curls as he took her scent in. He never wanted this moment to end, it just couldn't. He couldn't fathom life with out her.

"What are you thinking about?" Andy asked, adjusting herself to a more comfortable position.

"Us," he exhaled, digging his toes deeper into the sand.

"Me too," she gently rubbed circles into his arms that were cradling her.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. She had looked into his eyes many times before, but never felt the way she did at this moment. She looked past the puppy love that they had shared and for the first time in her life, she realized exactly who Josh was. It went beyond the long kisses and holding hands. It was something different, something true…something she had always longed for.

"What?" Josh gave a crooked smile.

""What, what?" She asked, slightly confused.

"You were staring at me,"

"I can stare at the guy I love?" she brought herself to his level, giving him a deep kiss.

She smiled as they departed, "Why don't you stare at me again and I'll tell you?"

"Not a problem…" she gave him another passionate, inviting kiss.

Mrs. Trager walked towards the two teenagers and smiled. "Hey Kiddos, we're leaving in 10 minutes…so wrap it up."

Slightly embarrassed, they parted. "Okay, Mom," Josh wiped the corners of his mouth.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Where were we?"

"About here," he lowered his head to her level and gave her the most loving kiss he ever had, breaking apart with a wide smile.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The ride in the car back to the hotel was a very silent ride.

"People, please talk. The animosity in this car is killing me. Yes, I am going to live with my Dad for the summer, and yes, I hate it. Happy?"

"Not for you," Lori said sympathetically.

"As much as I appreciate everyone's concern for me, I'd appreciate it if you'd enjoy your vacation. I'm not some sort of charity case."

"Andy, Honey, no one said you were." Nicole turned around from the passenger seat, looking directly at Andy and Josh.

"Actually, Hillary did say something of that sort." Kyle butted in.

Hillary immediately shot him eye-daggers.

"Sorry, not helping." Kyle hung his head low.

"It's okay; I can handle the truth Kyle. I'm a big girl."

After Andy's little remark everyone in the car kept their thoughts to themselves, silently wondering what caused her to go off.

The dim lighting from their hotel could be seen in the distance, causing everyone in the car to breathe a sigh of relief. The tension in the car was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Once they pulled up to the hotel, the valet parking guy took the car while another guy opened the front door for them.

"Thank you," Each one of them said as they entered to lobby.

"This is where we part." Nicole turned around to the set of teenagers before her.

"Good night Mom and Dad," Lori, Kyle and Josh smiled, receiving two gentle kisses on their cheeks from their parents. "Please, not in public," Josh and Lori exclaimed, wiping their cheeks in disgust. "Sorry,"

"Goodnight everyone," they walked off.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Trager," everyone else said that wasn't a part of the Trager family.

"Meet me in ten minutes to play?" Andy asked.

"You're on!" they both raced to their rooms.

"So what exactly do we have planned for the night?" Lori gently caressed Declan's chest.

"Anything you want," He pulled her into kiss, causing her foot to gently rise into the air.

"Classic Princess Diaries kiss," Amanda smiled, "They're so cute together."

"I told you that they were meant for each other," Hillary walked past them, her perfume heavily lingering in the air.

"Could she be wearing anymore perfume?" Amanda asked, barricading her face into Kyle's _clean linen _smelling T-shirt.

"You're not the one that has to sleep next to her," Jessie retorted.

"What is she wearing anyway?" She asked, slipping her delicate hand into Kyle's.

"I think it's one of Paris Hilton's" Jessi guessed.

"That explains a lot," Amanda giggled.

"It sure does…" Declan came up for air.

...

"I feel so badly for Andy, she has gone through so much." Nicole slipped a night-gown on.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it. Obviously Andy's mothers think that this is an important and good decision." He slipped a plain-white T-shirt on.

"I know, I just wish she would listen to her own daughter, rather than shut her out," she climbed underneath the silky covers that were on their King-sized bed.

"Everything will work out eventually, it always does." He smiled, giving his wife a tender kiss. "Now, how about you and I do more of what our kids are doing?" he pulled her into an even deeper kiss.

"Don't mind at all…" she gave into him.

...

"It is Paris Hilton!" Jessi exclaimed as she watched Hillary douse herself with more perfume.

"This isn't too strong is it?" she asked, spritzing herself once more.

"Let's just say, you could be smelled from about a mile away," she announced, folding a pair of shorts.

"That's a good thing because it's supposed to attract guys!" Hillary squealed, clapping her hands together in a sort of giddy way.

"Wow, you couldn't be more blonde if someone poured bleach on your head!"

"Thank you! My hair dresser tried to go as blonde as she could with out damaging my hair! I'm glad you noticed."

"You seriously can't be friends with someone like this," Jessi whispered into Lori's ear.

"It amazes me sometimes…" she said, looking at Hillary admiring herself in the mirror.

...

"I thought we were going to play G-force," Josh said as Andy kissed his cheek.

"I said play, I never specified what." She kissed his lips.

"I love the way you think," he kissed her back.

"Me too," she smiled as she came up for air. "We should go somewhere, do something we've never done before, be teenagers for once in our screwed up lives." Andy rolled over next to him.

"Like what? We're five hours from home and have no idea where anything is in this town." Josh made his point.

"You're right, but we still have free run of the hotel." She grabbed his hand, pulling him off of the bed.

"What?" He asked, referring to her guilty expression. "Let's play hide and seek. 1, 2, 3 Not it!" she shouted, running out of their hotel room.

He smiled and began to count, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

..0.0.

Amanda changed into her pajamas in Kyle's bathroom as Kyle changed into his shorts and a plain T-shirt.

"Ready for the movie?" she asked as she walked out.

"Ready," he placed the DVD into the player and settled on their bed.

Amanda cuddled closely to Kyle as the movie began to play.

"Kyle?"

"Hmm?" he looked her into her eyes.

"If my mom were to ever separate us like Andy's moms are doing, would you fight to see me?" she asked, pausing their movie.

"Of course I would. I love you too much to ever lose you." He smiled, giving her a kiss.

**Okay, I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Part of my inspiration came from **_** glitterydancer **_**– thank you so much for all of your help and sweet comments! Please review everyone, I love getting them and check out my youtube. My link is on my page!**

**Chelsea!**


	10. Last Day

The nighttime sky was soon overcome by the early morning sun as it transitioned from nighttime to daytime

The nighttime sky was soon overcome by the early morning sun as it transitioned from nighttime to daytime. The sudden change in light caused each couple to shift uncomfortably in their sleep, but it was still obvious that they were having sweet dreams.

The look upon Kyle's face was content; Amanda's had the impression of a giddy little girl. On the other hand, Josh's looked like he beat Andy in G-force and Andy's look impressed that she had let Josh win and thought he was adorable basking in his so-called glory of beating the infinite winner of G-force. Declan smiled as he slept in a warm, deep sleep. It could be assumed that he was dreaming of lying in the grass with Lori, spending endless hours together. Lori's smile seemed as if she had won the song contest, the won which Amanda had been helping her with. Her smile made her look like she had won a million dollars.

Now, for Jessi's smile. It was somewhat different from everyone else's; you could say she looked as if she had kicked someone's butt and won…but doesn't she look like that all the time? Hillary's grin was also somewhat different, perhaps she was dreaming of being in a hot-tub filled with ten shirtless body builders.

Each person's expression told a different story about themselves, revealing the exact person that they were.

The intensity of the sun's heat warmed Kyle's face, making him wake up.

He smiled as he looked at Amanda; she looked so cute, just like a child.

He rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and sat up, his hair standing up in every direction. He grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on, fastening his belt. He silently grabbed the card-key and exited the suite.

"You're up early," Nicole smiled as she walked back to her room for the continental breakfast they were having downstairs.

Kyle just smiled and walked past her towards the elevator.

Taking a sip of her steaming hot coffee, Nicole opened the door to her room and climbed back into bed with her husband.

"I saw Kyle out there," she said, blowing on her drink to cool it down.

"He's up early," he peered at the clock which read 8:30. "He's probably just hungry."

"He does have an appetite." Nicole said, setting her boiling mug down on the night stand next to her.

XxxX

Amanda rolled over expecting to see Kyle next to her, only to find an empty bed with the sheets on only her.

She slowly sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Kyle was nowhere in sight. Curiously wondering where he had gone, she slipped on her slippers and snuck out of the room.

XxxX

Kyle poured the runny batter into the waffle iron and waited for it to cook. He smiled when he felt familiar arms wrap around his stomach. "Good Morning Sleepy head," Amanda said from behind his back.

"Morning," He turned around, giving her a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Those look good," she referred to his waffles.

"Share them with me?" he asked, grabbing her hand as he led her to a table.

"Sure," she gave her signature smile.

Being the polite gentlemen that Kyle was, he kindly pulled her seat out for her, "Thank you,"

Kyle sat down across from her and began to cut his waffles up, feeding her a slice from his fork.

"I'm pretty sure she can feed herself," Jessi said as she entered the room.

"And I am pretty sure you can't go ten seconds without having to say something sarcastic," Amanda retorted.

"Cat fight," Josh raised his hand like it was a claw, while Andy's hand was in his other one.

"It doesn't have to be if SOMEONE would keep their comments to themselves," She sent eye-bullets towards Jessi as she was pouring her orange juice.

"Well if every time I walked into the room and didn't have to see a public display of affection, maybe I could keep my thoughts clear." She snapped at her.

Amanda just rolled her eyes, "Kyle, may I have another bite?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Sure, Amanda," he gave her another bite.

XxxX

After everyone's bellies were full, they got ready for their last day at the beach.

Andy went into Josh's bathroom to change while Josh changed in his room.

After Andy was finished, she admired herself in the mirror and walked out the door to find something she did not expect.

"You wear butt-huggers!" Andy laughed at Josh, while he was changing into his swim-suit.

"Not fair, turn around,"

"Fine…ruin all the fun," she smiled, turning around. "Butt huggers!"

Josh rolled his eyes as he slipped his shirt on and finished changing.

Andy turned around with a big grin on her face.

"You peeked, didn't you?" Josh grabbed his towel.

Andy only nodded her head and walked out of the room, "I'm so getting you back for this," Josh called after her.

"Right…" Andy laughed, making her way outside the hotel.

XxxX

The last day at the beach went pretty smoothly as everyone enjoyed the day. Kyle spent most of his time with Amanda making sand castles together. Declan and Lori kissed almost the whole day away, while Josh and Andy cuddled together in the sand, making the best of each moment they had left together. Hillary and Jessi went on and on in a debate about life and its true meaning, while Nicole and Stephen spent quality time together.

After spending the entire day getting sun-kissed, everyone packed up their umbrellas and headed to their hotel for their last night.

"I'm going to miss it here," Amanda gazed out the car window at the sun-set.

"Me too," Lori agreed, slipping her hand though Declan's.

XxxX

After everyone was settled into their rooms, they were given strict orders to pack and be ready to leave at 6 am.

"She seriously isn't doing this to us, right?" Hillary complained, "I need my beauty-sleep."

Lori giggled, "She is and we have to," she folded a pair of shorts and placed them into her bag.

"Did the sun make you more of a blonde or were you always this dumb?" Jessi asked as she grabbed her tooth brush and hairbrush from the sink.

Hilary cocked her head to the side, "That wasn't very nice,"

"Glad you're finally getting to know me," Jessi smiled, returning to what she was doing.

"Ladies, can we at least have one night where everyone isn't fighting?" Andy walked into the room. "All I'm asking for is one last night of peace. After all, this may be the last night you all see me."

Everyone suddenly turned silent until Amanda spoke up, "Agreed,"

XxxX

The room was silent as everyone slept except for Andy. A slight tapping on the balcony door disturbed her thoughts. She smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"What are you doing?" she let Josh in the door.

"You're the one who wanted some fun, so I'm giving it to you. Come on," he grabbed her hand as they headed off into the night.

**Well? What did you think? Did you like it? I hope so! R&R! I also wanted to give a big thanks to glitterydancer and KeelyJade. Both of them have been a tremendous help. I hope I was able to please them and you with this chapter!**

**Chelsea**


	11. Payback!

Josh grabbed Andy's hand as he quickly pulled her through the heavy brush that was outside of their window

Josh grabbed Andy's hand as he quickly pulled her through the heavy brush that was outside of their window.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked curiously as Josh laced his fingers in hers.

"It's a surprise," He smiled, guiding her through the dark with the light from his cell phone.

Andy smiled at him. She thought he was absolutely adorable when he did stuff like this for her. The thing she would miss the most about leaving Seattle was that he wouldn't be with her.

Josh led Andy to his parent's car and swiftly started the ignition.

"Give me a hint," Andy pleaded with him.

"You're going to love it," Josh smiled, knowing his hint would tick her off.

"Very funny. You should be a comedian. Give me a real hint!" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," He gave in. "Let's just say it'll be like being in G-force,"

Andy cocked her head to the side, "Ehh?"

"You'll see," He rolled his eyes and kept driving.

…..

"Okay, seriously Josh. Where are we going? We've been driving for forty five minutes and we're still in the middle of nowhere."

"We're almost there, I promise!" He grinned, watching her throw a little temper tantrum.

Andy once again rolled her eyes as she waited to arrive at her destination. Josh, who couldn't help but smile at her frustration, finally pulled into their destination.

"We're in a deserted parking lot," She pointed out. "Nice,"

"No, we're here." He drove around the corner. "A bowling alley,"

"Just follow me," A parked the car and walked towards what seemed to look like an abandoned building.

Andy observed her surroundings as they walked hand in hand to the place. There were dark woods right on the side of the building with a sign that read, '_Do not feed any animals'_

"What animals?" she asked as they got closer to the building.

"Is Andy THE FEARLESS Jensen _scared_?" Josh teased her.

"I'm not scared…pssh..." she feigned.

Josh smiled, "Come on," He opened the door.

"May I have two passes for laser tag?" He asked the gentlemen in the dark purple uniform.

"Two passes, that'll be eight dollars," The men said, ripping the ticket.

Josh took his wallet out of his back pocket and paid for the both of them to play two games. Andy and Josh slowly crept inside the dark room filled with glowing objects as they prepared for battle. Josh smiled at her, releasing his grip from her hands. Before he let her go he pulled her into a deep, romantic kiss. Andy gave a quick smile, separating their lips, "I'm so going to kick your…" she smiled, as a little girl walked in the room, ready to play with her Dad. "Butt." Andy caught herself.

The younger girls Dad nodded Andy's way, as if he was saying "Thank you" for catching her mouth.

"Yeah, not if I kick yours first," He tickled her in her stomach.

Andy backed away with a giggle, "Yeah, right. It's so on!" She ran in the opposite direction.

Josh laughed as he chased after her, losing her behind a huge pillar.

Andy slowly crept around in the pitch black room, searching for Josh.

As he was turning a corner he spotted Andy with her back towards a wall, in a police position. He couldn't help but silently laugh at her funny expression. She looked so serious. He contemplated getting her or letting her win. After standing there for a few moments he knew he had to get her, she was in direct position.

"1, 2, 3," He counted out loud, hitting Andy's target twice."

"That's for the 'butt huggers' comment!" he said as she began to reboot.

Before she had the chance to shoot him, he got her. "And…that's for peeking when I was getting dressed!"

"Hey, who said I didn't like your butt huggers." She seductively walked towards him. "I kind of thought it was sexy," She pulled him into a kiss, pushing him up against the wall.

She smiled, pushing herself back, shooting him several times in his target.

"No fair!" He smiled, "Payback!" He lunged at her, tickling her vigorously, which eventually ended with a sweet, tender kiss.

XxxX

"Trager?" Declan asked, whispering through her bedroom door.

"You do know that it's two in the morning and have to get up in four hours right?" Lori asked with a slight moan in her voice.

"Fully aware," He walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Where's Andy?"

"She and my brother took off about two hours ago. And…Now again I ask... why are you here?" She rolled over, onto her back.

"We have one last night here, let's do something!" He smiled, grabbing her hand.

"Okay, how about SLEEP!" she yanked her hand from his grip, rolling over.

He rolled his eyes nonchalantly and climbed into her bed. "I'm not leaving."

"Suit yourself," she muttered, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

He smiled at her. He loved it when she threw one of her _Lori _fits. After he realized she was asleep, he finally gave up and fell asleep with his arm gently around her as he gently caressed her soft skin.

XxxX

Amanda tossed and turned in her sleep as she had terrible dreams. "Stop! No, I won't go!" she muttered in her sleep. "I…I know karate!"

Jessi rolled her eyes, jumping up from her bed. "Amanda!" She nudged her, waking her from her bad dream. "The karate line never works." She cocked her head to the side and calmly walked back over to her bed.

"What?" Amanda sat up, giving a confused look. "You were having a bad dream and said that you knew karate, which everyone knows you don't from your body frame."

Amanda rolled her eyes. She hated it when Jessi was right, but most of all she hated it being shoved in her face 24/7. After she was completely sure that Jessi had fallen asleep Amanda slowly tip-toed out of the bed.

"You're going to see Kyle, aren't you?" Jessi smiled, rightfully knowing it would tick her off.

"What's it to you?" she asked, leaving her suite.

Jessi laughed, shutting her eyes to go back to bed.

"Kyle?" Amanda whispered as she entered the dim-lit room. The only light was from the overhead light on the mini stove in their mini kitchen.

"Amanda?" He awoke from his groggy sleep.

"Yeah, it's me." She walked over to his bed.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is it Andy?" He panicked.

"Nothing, yes and no." She answered his questions. "I just had a bad dream," she climbed under the blankets. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course," he smiled, patting the bed for her.

She smiled as she got comfortable against the warmth of Kyle's masculine body against hers.

XxxX

The clock read 5:45 am on Andy's watch as she climbed through the door in the balcony.

"You'd think with all of the commotion in this room Hillary would've woken up," Jessi spat out. "Is everyone ready to go to sleep? After all we only have 15 minutes left."

"Yeah, well she told me she needed her _beauty sleep_," Andy laughed. "She is a blonde you know…" (No offense to any blondes! LOL, I'm blonde too!)

Jessi laughed, "I've always liked you for some reason,"

"Same here," Andy laughed, placing her head on her pillow, gently drifting off to sleep.

**Alrighty…there you go. Hope you liked it! I would like to thank: KeelyJade and GlitteryDancer for all of their help! Thanks Guy's! **

**R&R!**


	12. Going Home!

The morning sun gently began to rise as everyone hauled into the car still in their pajamas

The morning sun gently began to rise as everyone hauled into the car still in their pajamas.

Amanda yawned, resting her head on Kyle's shoulder. He just simply smiled and cradled her in his arms as the dimmed sunlight shined in her eyes making them shimmer. The sunlight accentuated her porcelain complexion.

She closed her eyes as she snuggled against him, soaking in his warmth.

The scent of the ocean could be smelled as they left the city they had been in for the past week.

Everyone would surely miss it, but the person that would miss it the most would be Andy. Andy just simply stared out the window of the car as if she was saying her goodbyes.

"We'll be back here, you're not leaving me." Josh intertwined her hands with his.

She gave a weak, distant smile at him, "I know," she tried to stay positive.

Lori looked at her brother. She was actually proud of him. He had matured a lot since Andy came into his life. He was actually someone she had grown to admire.

"What?" Josh asked his sister. "You're staring at me,"

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." Lori lied, lacing her arm in Declan's.

After an hour had passed their fatigue went along with it. Everyone was back to normal, including Andy.

"Hey Josh, remember that _HUGE _fish you caught on the pier yesterday?" Andy asked with a snicker.

Josh moaned, "Don't remind me,"

"How long was it again? Like what? One, maybe two inches tops?" she giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "It was three inches,"

"Right…" Andy nodded her head.

"Actually Josh, it was 1.7 inches long," Kyle added to the conversation, knowing it would tick him off.

"Just because the fish you caught was about 2 feet you're going to rub it in my face. I see how it works!" Josh laughed.

"Well at least I can keep the little fishy you caught me," she pulled out the jar she had put it in. "I'm going to name him Joshie!" Andy kissed Josh's cheek.

Jessi let out an uncontrollable laugh, "Joshie?"

"How do you know it's even a boy, it could be a girl." Josh began to pray it was.

"Sorry Josh, unfortunately it's a boy." Kyle answered Josh's question, but quickly shut up. That was the second time he had antagonized him.

Josh turned around in his seat and gave Kyle eye-bullets.

"Sorry…" he smirked. "Joshie!"

Amanda laughed, "I think it's cute! We should all own fish and name them after our boyfriends!"

"Not going to happen," Declan turned in Lori's direction.

She sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Buzz kill!"

Amanda smiled as she turned her attention towards Kyle, giving him a questionable look.

"Kyle the Fishy! Somehow I just can't picture that." He said, scratching the back of his head.

She smiled, knowing she would win this argument. She puffed her bottom lip out, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Oh come on! Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes! You know I can't resist them!" Kyle pleaded with her.

Yet, she still continued to make the face, "Fine!" he gave in.

"Kyle, you're such a teddy bear!" Andy announced, "You just gave into her. Be strong man!!"

"He may be a teddy bear, but he's my teddy bear!" Amanda kissed his lips flirtatiously.

"Get a room," Jessi retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Agreed, the whole puppy love thing doesn't work with me!" Hillary stuck her finger up the air.

Amanda just rolled her eyes at both of their comments and snuggled back against Kyle.

--30 minutes later--

"Girls just wanna have fun!!" Every girl in the car sang to the music, including Nicole while all the guys stared at each girl blankly.

"We could totally put this on youtube and get a million hits," Josh grabbed his camcorder and began recording each girl.

Andy rolled her eyes as Josh kept the camcorder on her the majority of the time. "Josh?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm not the only person in this car!" She pointed out.

He blushed as he turned the camera towards his sister who was singing at a very annoying pitch.

"Sing like that and you definitely won't win the singing/song writing contest!" He antagonized her.

"Very funny Josh, especially coming from the guy that wanted to be a figure skater till he was ten!"

"You promised you'd never bring that up!" he yelled at her.

"I crossed my fingers Twirl Girl!" She laughed, staring out the window of the car as it started to drizzle outside.

"At least I'm not the one that had a crush on Barney when I was younger," He smiled at his come-back.

"At least I didn't have a boy-band crush on O-town!" she stared at him directly in his eyes, "& didn't have a poster of them hanging above my bed!"

"At least-" he was about to say as his mother cut him off.

"You two need to cool it now!" Nicole turned around. "Or the both of you won't be seeing daylight for a little bit!"

"I didn't start it, it's not my fault!" they both said in unison.

"Zip it," she turned around.

Everyone silently laughed at the both of them.

"You're such a child," Andy shook her head.

"I am not!" he pouted, turning his attention to the rain that was getting heavier.

"& what do you call pouting?" she giggled, "You're so mature!"

"I'll show you mature," he began tickling her vigorously.

"Stop it!" she laughed in between gasps of air.

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"That I am the most mature guy you've ever dated and the king of G-force," he tickled her harder.

"Not-going-to-happen!" Andy giggled furiously!

"Say it!" he tickled her stomach.

"You're-the-most-mature-guy-and-not-the-best-g-force-player!" she smiled.

"Not?"

"Not!"

"You two, chill!" His dad turned around, rolling his eyes.

The rain began to beat harder on the wind-shield as traffic started to come to a halt.

"At this rate we won't be getting home until late tonight!" Amanda said.

"I have no problem with that," Andy kissed Josh's lips romantically as a thump of thunder shook the car.

"Me neither," he kissed her lips again.

**Okay dokay! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the long update! **

**This is also kind of a filler-chapter, nothing too biggy goes on in it!**

**R&R!!**


	13. I'm giving you my heart!

It had been raining torrentially for the past hour and they hadn't moved one inch in traffic

It had been raining torrentially for the past hour and they hadn't moved one inch in traffic.

"At this rate we'll be getting home late tonight," Amanda said as she stared out the window of the car.

All that could be seen from her view was the pouring rain which was blurring her vision as some lightning strikes in the distance could be seen.

Everyone in the car seemed upset that is was taking longer than expected to get home, but for Andy it was a miracle. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with Josh and she was getting the chance to do so.

"I like the rain," she mumbled, pressing her nose and forehead against the fogged up back window, which was caused from the air conditioning inside the car and the humidity that was outside of the vehicle.

Josh grabbed her petite hand, knowing exactly where she was coming from. "Me too, I love the rain." He smiled, drawing "I love you!" in the precipitation that had gathered on the window.

She gave a small giggle, instantly warming Josh's heart. Andy's eyes lit up as she wrote on her side of the window, "I love you more!" Andy sat back and nestled herself in Josh's arms, as a crash of thunder rumbled through the atmosphere. Josh rubbed her arms up and down gently and smiled at his girlfriend. It was the little things like that, that made him the most happy. They were perfect for each other. It was almost as if they were meant to be together, but they still wondered why so many things had inferred with their relationship.

Amanda smiled at Josh and Andy, nudging Kyle to look at the picturesque moment.

"They're in-love," Lori said, grabbing Declan's hand.

Josh just smiled and stroked Andy's hair as everyone watched them like a movie.

They were like critics. Amanda and Lori thought they were adorable; Jessi was in complete annoyance, which Josh didn't mind. It was payback for him torturing her when he had to study for his finals and as far as he was concerned this wasn't payback enough for how many push-ups he had to do. Kyle just stared at them with his signature _Kyle _look, while Declan was completely oblivious to his surroundings. Hilary wouldn't stop babbling about that it was a "notebook," scene.

About forty-five minutes later traffic finally decided to move and the car once again became alive.

"You're beautiful!" Josh sang to Andy about 2 octaves higher than it was supposed to be. Everyone in the car laughed as he made a complete fool of himself. Kyle smiled, deciding to chime in, "I saw your face in a crowded place…and I don't know what to do…" Kyle sang as he looked into Amanda's eyes.

XxxX

Andy glanced down at her cell phone in her hand. They only had one more hour until they were home. The sudden happiness she was feeling was overcome by sadness, knowing that everything was about to change.

Josh noticed the sudden change in Andy's mood and immediately realized what it was, everyone did. He frowned, intertwining his hand with hers. She smiled as she looked up into his deep eyes, wording "I love you,"

He brought her delicate hand up to his lips and gently and gave her a kiss, wording, "I love you too," back to her.

XxxX

Josh stared ahead at the familiar winding road that led to his house. They were only 5 minutes away from the Trager's home, and Josh and Andy were still wishing they were back at the beach.

The well-known warm scenery was seen as they drove around the bend, indicating that they were extremely close to their house.

Andy squeezed Josh's hand so tightly that it began to go numb. He just smiled and sucked it up as he impatiently waited to get out of the car just so he could feel something tangible again in his fingers.

Stephen pulled into their drive-way, putting his stick in park.

"Finally," Declan stretched his legs as he stepped out of the van. "Home again,"

"Don't you mean _torture _again?" Andy said sarcastically as she exited the vehicle. "My plane leaves in 26 hours,"

Nicole observed the situation and being the amazing therapist that she is, she instructed everyone to leave Andy and Josh alone to do some talking.

"I don't want to go," Andy buried her head into Josh's shoulder blade.

"I know," he kissed the top of her head, which smelled like her shampoo. He stared at her directly into the depths of her sparkling, ocean blue eyes. He didn't want to let his girl go, he couldn't. The thought of losing her frightened him. It was a different type of fear, not like when she had cancer, because if she died he knew there was no way he could see her. He could mourn her death and get over it. This time it was different, she was still on earth and he could still see her, but someone was stopping her. He couldn't bear to be physically able to see her, but to not be allowed.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she laced her fingers in his, walking him over to the swinging bench on the side of the house.

"You,"

"Good things, I hope." She tried to lighten his mood.

"Of course they were good things," he lied. "Nothing could be bad about you,"

"But the situation could be," she said as if she was reading his thoughts.

"The situation," he whispered. "Exactly,"

XxxX

The entire car ride to the air-port was filled with disturbance. The tension that filled the car was so thick that you could practically cut it with a knife. Andy resented every single moment of this, especially her mother for allowing this to happen.

What was she thinking? Again, she was blinded by her father's promising words that would soon let her down. Andy already knew her dad was going to let she and her mother down; it was just a matter of time. The thing she feared was that it would continually happen repeatedly and her mother would always give into him.

"We're here," her birth-mother exclaimed, getting out of the car.

"I'm not going," Andy refused stubbornly.

"Yes, you are Andromeda!" She planted her feet firmly on the hot pavement.

"You're going to regret doing this," she slammed the car door, grabbing her suit-case.

She walked up to baggage claim, giving the guy her bags. She turned around to face her mom and gave her a dirty look before flipping her hair at her, looking the opposite way.

"I love you sweetie!" her mother announced as she began to disappear into the airport.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." She walked inside.

She sat down by herself in lonely seat thinking about Josh. She didn't say goodbye to him because she didn't want this to be her _goodbye._ Instead she wrote him a sweet letter and told him that she loved him dearly and would miss him beyond his imagination.

A tear gently rolled down her already red cheeks. "I love you Josh, it's just sad you're not here to hear me say it," she said to herself as she looked at the picture of the two of them on her cell phone kissing. Lori took that picture of them right after they carved their names at the beach.

"I love you too," she heard a familiar voice from behind. She didn't want to look behind her because she was certain that she was just imagining that it was him.

"Gee, I thought I'd get more of a welcome than the cold shoulder," he said in an offended tone of voice.

Andy quickly turned around and smiled, seeing Josh in front of her. He had a single pink rose in his hand and a bag of Sour Patch Kids in the other, "Kyle likes these, I figured you might."

"I love them," she said as she embraced him into a tight hug.

"Good," He kissed her passionately.

He smiled, "I have something for you," he handed her a box with a red bow attached to it.

"Don't open it now; wait until you're on the plane."

She smiled, kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"Flight 432 now boarding," The flight attendant said thought the intercom.

"That's me," she frowned.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked her, grabbing her hand as if he was trying to stop her.

"Just see ya!" she kissed him once more before evaporating into the plane.

Josh stood there in the middle of the airport, just staring into the terminal.

-"Come on Josh, her plane took of forty-five minutes ago. She's gone," Kyle came from around him.

"Okay," he hung his head low, exiting the airport doors.

XxxX

Andy let the tray table down that was attached to the seat in front of her. She grabbed the little box out of her carry-on bag. She debated whether she wanted to open it or wait until she got home to cheer her up. The suspense was killing her as she stared at the decorative gift before her. After about 20 seconds she couldn't take it anymore and opened it.

The second she saw what it was, she smiled. Inside the box was another box. She giggled; it was just like Josh to do something like this. She opened the other box to find just one more underneath that one. After the opened the third box she found a gold locket, with the words, _Andy, I love you! I always will no matter how far we are. Love, Josh! _on the back.

Inside the locket was a picture of them together and on the other side was another engraving, "Forever we will be together!"

She smiled, letting a tear escape. This was going to be the longest summer of her life. She needed Josh and he needed her!

**Wow, I I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's almost 1 am here, so I'm going to bed! I'd love to wake up to reviews! LOL**

**Chelsea**


	14. Seeing Double

Andy's soft, delicate curls bounced in the wind as she exited the plane she had been in for hours

**Hey Everyone,**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to give a HUGE thanks to KeelyJade! She helped me out with this chapter so much! Thanks so much girlie! You're awesome!!**

**Thanks again!**

**I hope everyone enjoys mine and Keely's work!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea!**

Andy's soft, delicate curls bounced in the wind as she exited the plane she had been in for hours.

The sun beamed down across her porcelain complexion as she felt Florida's warmth across her skin. The air was damp and humid, causing her luscious curls to fall out of tact. She scanned the crowd, searching for her father's tall figure amongst the other people waiting for their loved ones.

He was nowhere in sight as she kept searching, inching her way closer to everybody. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "He's not here," she muttered to herself, walking towards baggage claim. "Typical,"

She watched the strewn luggage go 'round and 'round on the conveyer belt, waiting to see her blue paisley print matching set come around. After spotting it, she quickly grabbed it, fearing of having to wait another eternity if it was sucked back into the depths of all the other baggage.

She turned around with a frustrated expression on her face, sitting down on top of her largest, overstuffed suitcase. She crossed her arms across her chest, letting out a deep and overwhelmed sigh.

After an agonizing forty five minutes had gone by she finally gained the courage to call her dad. She flipped open her cell phone, going through her address book, finding him by his first name, "David" instead of "Dad". As she was about to press 'send', she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She instantly jumped up from being startled, turning around to find someone who had an amazing resemblance to her. The only difference was that her hair completely straight and her skin color was obviously tan from the Florida sun.

"You must be Andy," she smiled, extending her hand for Andy to shake. "I'm your twin sister, Alyssa."

Andy shook her hand instinctively. "What? I don't have a twin sister," She stuttered.

"You didn't know about me, I take it." Alyssa sat down next to her.

Andy stared at her; she was completely speechless. "No, as far as I'm concerned…I'm an only child. How long have you known about me?"

"I've known about you my whole life; I've always wanted to meet you." Alyssa smiled. Andy noticed the evil spark in her blue eyes that matched her own. "I'm so glad I am getting the chance to do so now."

Andy stared in bewilderment. She couldn't believe she had a sister…especially a twin.

"So…you're telling me…you've known about me for my whole life?" Andy asked, trying to digest the matching figure standing inches away from her. "Wait, what's your name, again?"

"Alyssa," She answered in a dry tone. "Well, I go by Aly."

"Nice name," Andy complimented in a sarcastic tone, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, I was sent here by my Dad to pick you up," Alyssa explained, grabbing one of Andy's suitcases. She looked up at her with her eyes semi-hidden beneath her long bangs, "Oh, I mean _our_ Dad," Alyssa corrected herself, rolling her eyes at Andy's suitcase. They grabbed Andy's luggage, trying to get past the large clumps of people that had engulfed the entire airport. Andy lost Alyssa through the crowd, leaving her stranded in the middle of a people in suits and in sweat pants.

"Uhh…Alyssa?" Andy called over the loud crowd, turning in every direction in an effort to spot her. She managed to scan to crowd for someone that looked like her, finding Alyssa about twenty feet away. She tightened her grip on her suitcase, walking quickly towards her sister.

"Sorry," Alyssa apologized. "I got lost in the music." She smiled, taking the sparkling blue headphones from her iPod out of her ears, showing them to Andy.

"It's okay," Andy reassured her. They walked out of the airport into the humid outside, this time, not losing one another.

Alyssa led Andy to her blue convertible Volkswagen, placing her suitcases and the rest of her belonging into the back seat. The car ride to her dad's house was quiet. They both sat quietly listening to the song that filled the car. The song playing was one of Andy's favorite songs, by one of her favorite bands. The song was 'Thunder' by 'Boys like girls' she drummed her fingers against the arm rest, looking out the car window at the sceneries that passed the car. Tall palm trees were, people jogging on the side of the road and many cars lugging along boats could be seen from her view.

XxxX

Andy and Alyssa sat in the living room of their father's house. Her Dad was at work and they had the entire house to themselves, not that Andy enjoyed that. She though at least her father would have the common courtesy to be there for her arrival.

"That's stupid," Alyssa commented under her breath at the image on the plasma screen TV that sat in front of both of them. "I mean, who leaves their child for 17 years and then the son or daughter just shows up?" She asked.

Andy rolled her eyes angrily, snatching the remote from her hands, changing the channel.

"Just so happens, that it happens a lot," Andy said to her harshly.

"Oh I know it does. _Your_ mother did that to me." She pointed her freshly painted nails in her direction.

"No, _YOUR_ father did that to me," Andy spat, getting upset.

Alyssa snorted, getting angry. "Your mother left us! She left me and took _you_, leaving us behind!" Alyssa screeched, digging her long ocean blue nails into the arm rest of the couch.

"No, I'm sorry, that's what your dad did to me. Story is- he took you from our house in Seattle, leaving me and my mother behind! That's what happened!" Andy screamed, getting more upset than she ever intended. Her cheeks were pink from anger, and her blue eyes were glossy with hot tears.

"_Andromeda_, you're a liar," she glared with anger.

"No, your dad is the liar."

"How do you think it feels not to have a mother growing up? How do you think it feels to know your mother is with your twin sister on the other side of the country, living happily without her other daughter?" Alyssa yelled, the anger in her voice fading, changing to soft sadness that she always hid.

"I know the feeling," Andy choked out, keeping her big, crocodile tears from spilling onto her pale skin that was flushed. "I grew up without a father, but with two mothers. You knew your whole life I was alive and with mom. But no, I didn't. I was kept in the corner, without knowing a single thing about my father. I didn't know you even existed until you showed up two hours ago at the airport!" Hot sticky tears ran down her cheeks, leaving a wet trail on her face, which no longer portrayed a porcelain complexion as she cried. She sat on the couch, cupping her head in her hands, crying to herself. Alyssa scooted closer to her, hugging her.

"Why didn't Mom want me?" Alyssa asked herself more than she did Andy.

"I could ask the same question about Dad," Andy replied looking at her sister's eyes for the first time. She noticed how her sister's eyes were identical to her own. Of course they were identical twins, but looking this alike scared them both. Andy opened her arms, hugging her sister for the first time in her life, her lips upturning into a small smile as they both held on to each other, comforting one another.

XxxX

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Alyssa asked her sister, popping a frozen grape into her mouth.

"The most incredible boyfriend _ever_," Andy grinned, remembering that she was supposed to call Josh about three hours ago when she landed.

"Give me the details," She smiled, tapping her foot impatiently.

"His name is Josh. He's probably the most caring person I've ever met. He always wanted to come to every chemo appointment with me, just told hold my hair back." She smiled, reminiscing.

"Chemo?" Alyssa repeated in a questioning tone of voice as she took a sip of her root beer.

"Yes, chemo. Dad didn't tell you I had cancer?" Andy asked. She wondered if her father even _knew_ she had cancer.

"No, he never did. I'm so sorry. How long have you had it?" Alyssa gave her a sisterly hug,

"Off and on almost my entire life. Right now I am in remission."

"That does mean you've beaten it, right?" An overwhelming feeling came over her in the pit of her stomach.

"For now, yes. It simply means that there is no trace of the cancer in my body right now." She sighed, remembering all of the late and hard nights she had because of it.

"I'm so, so, sorry," Alyssa apologized.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You didn't do one thing and you never even knew."

She looked up at her into her eyes, as if she was saying 'okay'.

"Aly, do you mind if I go upstairs to take a nap? I'm tired and a tad jet lagged"

"Of course, your room is the third door on the left." She pointed up the stairs.

"Thanks." She grabbed her drink, leaving Aly behind.

Andy walked up the unfamiliar stairs in the unfamiliar house she was in. As she walked up the stairs she saw pictures of Aly and her dad, but not one picture was a picture of her and her father. A tear escaped down her cheek, feeling betrayed and unloved by her father and even by her mother for not telling her that she had a sister, let alone a twin.

She opened the door to "her" room, walking inside, observing the bare walls.

There was a twin sized bed in the corner with a green bean bag chair in the other. She had one dresser and that was it. She set her bags down on the side of her bed, placing her purse on the top. She grabbed her cell phone out of her bag, preparing for a war with her mother.

She dialed her mother's cell phone instinctively, raising her cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?" a voice that held fear said from the other line.

"Mom?"

"Mhm…"

"We've got a lot to talk about," She said in a harsh tone, sitting on the bed.


	15. Forgiving and Forgetting

Hey Everyone,

**Hey Everyone, **

**I was planning on writing this chapter sooner, rather than later, but my schedule became hectic. My sweet 16 was last week and then I had to work A LOT, not to mention the fact that I have been reading "Twilight" for the last 5 days and I am on the fourth book! I am utterly in-love with Edward! Honestly, I haven't put it down since I started the first book on the 11****th****, the day after my birthday! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter & as a late birthday present…I'd love tons of reviews! (Hint, hint!)**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

"Mother!" Andy howled at the top of her lungs. Her nails were digging into the palms of her hands as she balled them into fists. After about ten seconds the pain became unbearable and she released, inhaling and exhaling to calm herself down.

"Care to explain Aly?" Andy added with frustration raging through her body.

The line was silent as Andy waited impatiently for her Mom to respond.

"You and your pessimistic attitude will get you in trouble one day," her mother added, her voice suddenly becoming curt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She folded her arms across her chest as she twisted her bracelet around her wrist.

"Well, you're always expecting the worst. Did you ever for one second think that not mentioning your sister was to keep you safe?" She asked as she twirled the chord to the primitive phone that hung in the kitchen. It was hanging next to the old fashioned geese wall paper from the 80's that had been in fashion back then.

"What would possibly be so bad that you felt obligated to keep something like this from me? Something that I've wanted my whole life? Someone that I could share things with that isn't my mother or my boyfriend?" She managed to choke out. This had finally gone too far. It was far enough when she was making her go to Florida for the summer regardless if she had a say in it or not, but it was another thing to not even tell her that she had a sister.

The line was silent for a moment as Andy's mom contemplated how to explain to her.

"Well, honey," she shut her eyes. "It was so long ago. You simply wouldn't understand." She began as she traced the lines in the wooden table.

"Try me," she began unpacking some of her things, including her teddy bear that she had since she was a little girl. It was unlike Andy to be so sentimental, but this was special to her. This teddy bear was given to her on the day she found out she had cancer. It helped her through most of her pain. Every time she was in pain she would put a bandage on the bear where it hurt her. He was her "Boo Boo Bear," and she couldn't leave town with out him.

She clutched onto him as she waited for her mother's response, tapping her foot impatiently against the hard woods.

"Your Dad left way before you thought he did. He was having an affair from the beginning of the marriage and when he found out I was pregnant… he freaked out," she took a deep breath. "After he found out I was having twins, we decided it was fair enough for us to split the two of you up. I never knew what was going to happen around your father, considering everything he's put us through, so I didn't want any strings attached. If he were to mess up his life…I couldn't live with myself if you felt obligated to visit your sister. What if something happened to you because he was around. I couldn't let him bring you down if he was going to bring himself down."

Andy froze, shell shocked. She went to open her mouth but nothing would come out, just silent air.

"Hello?" Andy?"

"I'm here." Was all she could manage to choke out. She grasped tightly onto her bear, a warm tear trickled down her rosy cheek.

"That should have been my decision, Mom." She mentioned barely above a whisper. She didn't whisper because she didn't want anyone to hear her, she whispered because that was the only available sound she could produce. All of the years she had lived had been a complete lie.

"Honey, I'm sorry," her mother pleaded with her. "I thought it was the right thing to do, for your benefit."

"For my benefit. Right,"

"Honestly, it _was _for you benefit. If anything were to happen to you because I made a poor decision, I don't think I could live with myself," she muffled out, bringing her index fingers to her temples on the sides of her forehead, her brown tendrils hanging down next to them.

"Your prerequisite was a little off, Mom. So what are you going to do with this poor decision you just made?" Andy asked sharply. "This wasn't one of your best decisions."

The line was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the uneven breaths coming from the other line.

"I have just one question for you, it's the least you can do," Andy ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Anything,"

"Why did you choose to let me in on this now?"

"Because, you're the strongest person I know. I figured you could finally take care of yourself. You don't need me anymore; you've turned out to be a wonderful young lady, whom I admire most. I love you Andy, I was doing my best." She practically choked out.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I love you too," A tear escaped down her cheek again. She wanted so desperately to run into her mother's arms, but she couldn't. She was over a thousand miles away from her.

"I'm sorry too, forgive me?"

"Of course, Mom. Forgive me?"

"Andy, honey, of course. I always will, no matter what."

After the both of them had a long talk about Andy's flight to Florida, they hung up. Andy shut her eyes, still trying to comprehend the unbelievable information that had just been given to her.

Andy shook vibrantly as she made her way back down the stairs towards her sister.

"That lovely little conversation up there could've turned out to be a nasty vendetta," Aly said, patting the seat next to her, indicating for her to sit down.

"You heard?" Andy asked, suddenly embarrassed of how she handled the situation.

"It's called an intercom," she pointed to the white panel that was on the wall with many different shaped buttons.

"Oh," was all she muttered, focusing her eyes on the television ahead.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was mainly a filler chapter. Don't worry; all of the other characters will be coming back in the story soon. Just hold tight! I think you'll like my idea! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and leave a belated birthday present for me. All you have to do is hit the "review" button at the bottom of the page!**

**Much love,**

**Chelsea!**


	16. Surpise!

**Oh, I know all of you probably hate me at the moment for not updating in forever! I am soo, soo sorry guys! Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for long updation! –haha (like my word?) Apologies if it's completely out of character. This was extremely hard for me to write. I've been writing for Twilight and can't seem to get out of that writing style at the moment. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chels!**

Jessi rolled her eyes in annoyance as she stared at Josh's motionless figure that had remained on the couch for the last three days. It had been three days since he had seen or had any contact with Andy. Since then, Josh's life consumed of being glued in the same spot.

'I can't do this anymore!" Jessi exclaimed, throwing her hands through the air.

"Not that I care about Josh's pathetic love life, but you are all _my social_ life. Honestly, I don't think I can take another day of this!" She ran her fingers through her dark, straight hair.

"Trust me; if there was something I thought I could do, don't you think I would've done it by now?" Josh muttered into his pillow from the couch, staring out against the hazy, overcastted sky. You could tell that at any given moment it was about to pour and that would just depress Josh more. Josh and Andy cherished days like these most, they would just sit around and threaten to beat each other in G-force, -but of course everyone knew that after a while of being up in his room, it would turn into making out with a chair under the doorknob for privacy.

"I have an idea," Kyle came waltzing into the room with his hand around Amanda's waist.

Josh moaned from the sofa, getting up to meet Kyle half way in the living room. "I've thought of every possible thing and Andy isn't answering her cell phone.

"I wouldn't doubt him Josh," Lori stopped strumming her guitar, her eyes meeting her brother's gaze.

Josh rolled his eyes, sitting rather vigorously onto the couch. "I don't see how anything at the moment could work,"

"Don't be such a pessimist," Lori spat at him, turning her focus to Kyle, who had cleared his throat for the attention of the crowded room of teenagers.

"What's your idea?"

"How does a road trip sound?"

"Yeah, like mom and dad are going to let a bunch teenagers drive from Seattle all the way to Florida. Seriously, Kyle is your system crashing like last time?" His mood wasn't too glamorous at the moment, which was completely obvious to everyone around him.

"You know what, Josh? You're being pretty rude towards the person who is trying to help you," Amanda became defensive, gently pulling from Kyle's grip around her waist.

"I know, I'm sorry," He sighed. "It's just, just…" He trailed off.

"Awe, little Joshy is at a loss for words!" Hilary shrieked. "It's so cute! That would make the perfect headline for the school newspaper!"

"Don't even think about it!" He growled from the sofa.

"Fine, fine." She huffed, taking a sip of her diet coke. "You're so touchy these days…"

Josh rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the outside world.

"So, are we going to see Andy or not?" Jessi asked impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Josh?" Kyle asked.

"If you can get past Mom and Dad you'll be lucky."

Kyle just rolled his eyes, releasing a chuckle. "I'll be back in just a minute," He excited the room silently.

15 minutes later.

"Seven tickets to Miami, Florida just purchased!" He smiled, walking into the living room.

"How did you do that?" Josh jumped up, snatching the tickets out of his hands.

"Told you not to doubt him…." Lori sang in a sing-song voice.

Josh turned around, giving Lori an evil glare. "When do we leave?"

"In about 3 hours, let's all go pack our bags!"

"3 hours!" Everyone turned their heads and shouted in unison.

"Yep," he smiled, shaking his head up and down.

***

"Flight 985 to Miami, Florida is now boarding," A loud voice spoke over the speaker.

Each of the teenagers quickly grabbed their belongings and headed towards the plane. After each of them gave their tickets to the attendant, they quickly walked down the long hallway, entering the form of transportation they would be in for the next five and a half hours.

Each of them took their assigned seats. Kyle and Amanda sat together in the first row, Declan and Lori were behind them, Jessi and Hillary were afterwards. Josh simply sat by himself, his iPod plugged into his ears the entire way there. Only then, did Josh finally perk up and come back to life.

"I'm only 20 miles from her!" He shouted, exiting the plane.

Everyone behind him laughed, finally relieved that Josh was actually acting like himself again. Each of them walked over to baggage claim, finding their strewn suitcases, which were mix-matched everywhere.

After attaining their belongings, they began to exit, "Wait a sec," Josh smiled, walking into the gift shop.

"Awe, little Joshy Trager has a romantic side!" She shrieked as he walked out with a dozen roses.

"The sad part is, Hillary, you couldn't get a guy to do that for you. You're more of the 'get together with the guy and not even know his last name' type." Josh smiled, walking out of the airport doors.

"Oh, he's definitely back." Lori laughed, "You have admit, Hills, he has a point,"

Hillary rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Does everyone think of me that way?"

Kyle, Jessie, Declan and Amanda just smiled, following Lori out the door.

"I'm not that bad!" She chased after them.

The hot Floridian sun beat against Lori's, Hilary's, Jessie's and Amanda's bare shoulders as they all three pulled sunglasses over their eyes. "I'm definitely not used to this weather," Amanda admitted.

"It's obvious from your lack of tan," Hillary said, "You should go in the tanning beds with Lori and I – you'd look really pretty if you did."

"I prefer to aim for being natural, thank you very much."

"Then you're just going to blend in like you always do,"

"I'm sensing a cat fight coming on, meeeowww!" Josh laughed as they all entered the taxi.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked them, turning around to face the teenagers that crowded his van.

"244 Maple St." and with that they were off.

Within twenty long minutes we had finally reached our long-awaited destination: Andy's father's house. It wasn't too big, but it definitely wasn't small. He had money, that was for sure.

Josh didn't wait ten seconds before he flew out the back seat of the cab and towards the front door and he didn't wait three seconds before almost barging it down with his anxious knock.

Josh impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for someone to arrive at the door, and as soon as it opened, he flung his arms around the first person in sight.

"ANDY!" he immediately kissed her passionately.

"Whoa, tiger, slow down there…" the girl he had just locked lips with commented.

"Josh?" Andy flitted from the staircase.

"What?" He looked in both directions, completely shell shocked.

"Who…what?? Who did I just kiss?" He stared at both of them with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Josh, this is my twin sister, Alyssa." Andy stepped forward. "And why exactly did you just kiss her?"

"Whoa, sis, where have you been hiding him? He's cute." Alyssa smiled at him, giving him a stare down.

Andy shot her sister eye-bullets, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand being away from you. I missed you too much." Josh exclaimed, this time kissing the right girl. They stayed like that for what seemed to be like hours to everyone standing around them. They finally broke apart when Declan cleared his throat in the doorway.

"Lori? Declan, Jessie, Kyle, Amanda, Hillary? What are you all doing here?"

"You should've seen this poor, pathetic little puppy. He was lost without you," Hillary giggled from behind. "Hopeless."

"It's true, Andy. He was pretty much lost without you in his life." Lori chimed in. "So, um, who exactly are you?" She referred to the person that looked identical to Andy.

After a long thirty minutes everyone knew the story of how they were separated and never new of one another, etc.

**Okay, so I am pretty sure that this is totally out of character and terrible. I felt like it was horrible. Ugh, I'm sorry if it was. Anyway, let me know – but please be discreet about it.**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea**

**-Also, should I continue with this or not? If I do – I'd get into Andy's relationship with her father (why she hates him so) and then Josh will be there for her to mend the pieces, etc. Let me know!**


End file.
